


Atrapadas juntas

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [19]
Category: El Auge (Web Series), Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, actually no sé cuantos actos tendrá eso se me da mal, coronavirus fic, de verdad que no merezco derechos, esto es mi vida ahora, esto es terrible, esto es una tragicomedia en tres actos, he pecado, los personajes se irán añadiendo conforme salgan, muy mucho, no merezco, no sé taggear, por favor no me echéis del fandom, quarantine fic, stuck together au, yo planteandome este fic: hm... dalheren o taliser? WHY NOT BOTH????
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Dalharil y Tali son compañeras de piso, la ex de Dalharil tiene que ir a recoger unas cosas que se dejó en el piso cuando aún vivían juntas. ¿Qué podría ir mal esa mañana del 14 de marzo de 2020?-----Podría escribir una descripción más dramática en plan "¿Podrán tres jovenes entenderse y lidiar con sus emociones en mitad de una pandemia? ¿Cómo van a preocuparse por el virus cuando su corazón está tan confundido?", pero tbh no. He caído en lo más hondo que se puede caer at this point y no.
Relationships: Tali (Mesa de Arpías)/Seren (Mesa de Arpías)/Dalharil (El Auge)
Series: Relatos de Arpías [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. Día 14 por la mañana

**Author's Note:**

> yeet, de verdad, esto es terrible, no merezco XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go

Podía ver ese monstruo entre los arbustos. Tensando la cuerda del arco Tali cogió aire y se dispuso a disparar. No llegaba a identificar cuál era, pero le hacían falta materiales y con un poco de suerte conseguía lo que necesitaba.

“Oye, ¿me estás escuchando?” La voz de su compañera de piso al levantarle uno de los lados de los cascos hizo que su flecha se desviase, alertando así al bokoblin.

Pausando el juego se giró a mirarla. “¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?” No había mucha irritación en su voz. Ya había completado todas las misiones principales de Breath of the Wild, ahora solo estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que saliera el Animal Crossing.

Dalharil, su compañera de piso, se cruzó de brazos, parecía malhumorada. A decir verdad, parecía malhumorada siempre. Pero algo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Tali le decía que esta vez era por algo. Algo que le había dicho y ella no recordaba, evidentemente.

“Te estaba diciendo,” empezó, “que hoy viene mi ex a recoger unas cuantas cosas más que aún le quedan aquí.”

Ah, sí, lo de la ex. Normal que estuviese de tan mal humor. Tali se había mudado a vivir con ella hacía un mes aproximadamente y si algo había aprendido era que la relación de Dalharil con su ex había acabado muy mal. No solían hablar de ello, puede que porque aún lo tuviese reciente. Una de las pocas cosas que Tali sí sabía era que habían roto dos semanas antes de que ella entrase a vivir al piso. También sabía que la chica en cuestión se llamaba Seren, pero nunca la había visto. Había ido un par de veces a recoger cosas, pero justo pillaba siempre cuando ella no estaba en el piso. Pero bueno, hoy no tenía clase debido a que la situación con el coronavirus había hecho que las cancelasen, así que iba a verla.

No tenía muy claro qué esperar. Dalharil era muy guapa, Tali tenía ojos y compartían espacio en el que vivir, evidentemente se había fijado. Así que su ex probablemente iba a serlo también. Y, la verdad, tenía una tremenda curiosidad por verla, había oído a su compañera de piso hablar de ella, pero no la conocía. Eso tenía que cambiar.

Por su parte, a Dalharil no le acababa de hacer mucha gracia. Se consolaba pensando que era ya la última vez que la iba a tener que ver. De hecho, había dejado las cosas ya listas para que solo tuviese que llegar, cogerlas e irse. No quería tener que hablar con ella, no quería esa incomodidad que sentía cuando la tenía cerca, no quería miradas de pena y para nada quería que Tali se enterase de cosas que era mejor que no supiese.

Hablando de Taliran, seguía con la Switch en pausa y mirándola, como si esperase que dijese algo más. Es verdad, quería dejar las cosas claras. “Vendrá, cogerá sus cosas y se irá. Nada de charleta.” Dalharil levantó una ceja, quería dejar por zanjado el tema. “¿Queda claro?”

“Sí, sí.” Contestó Tali volviendo a ponerse bien los cascos. “Yo me quedo callada.” No pretendía hacerlo, pero era mejor decirle que lo iba a hacer y ya luego hacer lo que le daba la gana. Se enfadaría con ella, probablemente. Pero luego Tali le haría algo bueno para cenar y se le pasaría. Eran cosas que aprendías compartiendo piso con alguien.

Por lo visto otra cosa que también aprendes al vivir con alguien es cuándo está mintiendo. O al menos cuándo está mintiendo de forma tan descarada como Tali lo estaba haciendo ahora. Por eso Dalharil frunció el ceño, no quería malos rollos, pero como Tali empezase a hablar con su ex iban a tener bronca. La quería fuera del piso lo más rápido posible; como menos tiempo pasase con ella, mejor.

\-----

A las once y cuarentaicinco sonó el telefonillo, indicando que había alguien en la puerta esperando. Dalharil fue a abrir antes de que Tali pudiese ni levantarse del sofá, lanzándole dagas con la mirada a la de cabellos negros en el proceso. Esta solo pudo levantar las manos con cara de falsa inocencia.

“Sí. Sube. Tengo tus cosas ya listas.” La voz de Dalharil sonaba mucho más tensa y cortante de lo que Tali había oído nunca. Y mira que eso era decir.

Las dos eran bastante malas gestionando sus emociones, más de una vez habían acabado gritándose y haciéndose más daño del que pretendían. Pero por regla general solían hacer las paces rápido, aunque de forma peculiar. Como a ninguna se le daba bien pedir perdón, lo que solían hacer era hacer algo por la otra. Tali solía cocinarle algo a Dalharil, mientras que esta solía poner alguna película que le gustase a la otra y preparaba palomitas. No eran la pareja de compañeras de piso más sana del mundo, pero se apañaban.

Sin embargo, el tono que Dalharil puso al contestar le heló las venas a Tali. Era algo que no había oído nunca. No había enfado, no había tristeza, no había ninguna de las cosas que se habían gritado nunca. No había nada. Era el tono más neutro del mundo, el tono de alguien que no quiere seguir una conversación, el tono de alguien que quiere acabar ya con lo que estaba diciendo. Y daba un poco de miedo oírla así.

Eso le daba aún más curiosidad con cómo sería la ex. ¿Qué habría pasado? Ella solo tenía la versión de su compañera, y ni siquiera entera, solo a pedazos. Sabía que un día, aparentemente de la nada, Seren había dicho que no aguantaba más y que se iba del piso. Y habían cortado. Y Dalharil estaba muy… ¿enfadada? ¿triste? Tali no lo tenía claro, pero sospechaba que la de cabellos blancos tampoco. La cuestión es que la había afectado mucho porque por lo visto llevaban juntas desde que eran adolescentes.

Dalharil daba golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, eso nunca era buena señal. Estaba conteniéndose. Estaba muriéndose de ganas de hacer algo; gritar, correr, golpear algo; pero no lo estaba haciendo.

Era duro. Llevar tantos años con alguien y que pase eso. No es que fuese una sentimental que creyese que ella y Seren iban a casarse, irse a vivir juntas y adoptar niños o algo así. Pero era un cambio muy importante en su vida, uno que no esperaba tener que experimentar. Y le dolía, verla le dolía.

Le dolía porque echaba de menos las tardes con unos brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras dibujaba. Le dolía porque ya no podía ver el color azul sin pensar en ella. Le dolía porque incluso ahora, casi dos meses después de que dejase su vida, seguía sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto. Le dolía porque, en el fondo, no sabía si podría olvidarla nunca.

Y por eso quería verla lo mínimo posible. No quería que se amplificasen esos sentimientos, esas emociones, esos recuerdos de cuando las cosas iban bien. Y cada día que la había visto tras su ruptura se había sentido así. También había discutido con Tali esos días, aunque no mereciese. Pero es que la puñetera sabía apretar justo donde dolía, aunque lo hiciera sin darse cuenta.

Finalmente oyó el ascensor parar en su piso. Cogió aire y empezó a abrir la puerta, dispuesta a acabar con aquello lo más rápido posible. Había un par de bolsas que había dejado en la entrada, ya listas para que eso fuera menos de dos minutos. Un poco de conversación amable y ya. No quería más, si por ella fuese le dejaría las bolsas en el rellano y cerraría la puerta, pero no quería ser maleducada. No con alguien que había sido tan importante en su vida.

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que vio. Delante de ella estaba Seren, sí, la misma de siempre. Solo que con el pelo corto. No solo es que llevase el pelo corto, es que además tenía un lateral rapado. Dalharil no pudo evitar pensar en cómo se sentiría pasar la mano por ahí, tal vez incluso acariciarlo mientras la be- No. No podía dejar a su mente ir por ese terreno. Esos pensamientos ya no le pertenecía a ella tenerlos. Eso ya no podía hacerlo, Seren le había dejado bien claro que eso no iba a volver a pasar. Pero dios, le costó articular las palabras para contestar al saludo que acababa de decir.

“Ah, sí. Hola.” Carraspeó, rezando para que su voz no hubiese sonado rara. “Tienes las cosas ahí.” Señaló vagamente hacía dentro. “Las he puesto en dos bolsas de las grandes para que te quepan mejor en el maletero.”

Tali empezaba a asomarse, queriendo cotillear. Había dejado la tele encendida de fondo para que no la oyesen acercarse. Pero la curiosidad la estaba matando y si Dalharil decía la verdad, esta iba a ser su última oportunidad de ver a la ex.

“No he venido en coche.” Contestó llanamente. “He venido en tren, como eran pocas cosas me salía más barato que la gasolina y puedo llevarlas en la mano. Pero gracias.”

Se hizo un pequeño, pero muy incómodo, silencio mientras Dalharil abría un poco más la puerta y se apartaba, dejando pasar a Seren. Lo pudo ver en sus ojos, una mirada triste, de pena. Ya, pues a buenas horas sentía pena por ella, la había dejado.

Cogió las bolsas, cargándoselas sin ningún esfuerzo pese a su peso. Su mirada se fijó de nuevo en la de la de cabellos blancos. “¿Cómo te va? He oído que tienes una nueva compañera de piso.”

Ahí estaba, el intento de charla agradable que Dalharil quería esquivar como si fuese una bala. Además, ¿quién le había dicho lo de que tenía una compañera de piso? Fijo que había sido Riddle, ten hermanos para esto. Pero antes de que pudiese contestar algo oyó la voz de Tali a su espalda.

“Sí, soy yo.” Saludó con la mano, con esa sonrisa de saber que la está liando fija en su cara. “Me llamo Taliran, por cierto.”

Si las miradas pudieran matar, ahora mismo Taliran estaría en el suelo con doce cuchillos clavados. Porque tremenda mirada le echó Dalharil. Unos ojos que parecían gritar <<Taliran, ¿qué coño haces? Habíamos quedado que no te metías.>>, pero cuya dueña no estaba diciendo nada.

Seren le sonrió de vuelta. “Un placer, yo soy Seren.” Como tenía las manos ocupadas saludó con la cabeza, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de la cara que ponía su exnovia.

Con cara de no tramar nada bueno, la de cabellos negros respondió. “Eso ya lo sabía.”

La respuesta pareció dejar un poco parada también a Seren. Hablando de Seren y ahora que Tali la podía ver bien, no se había equivocado al pensar que como Dalharil es guapa su ex iba a serlo también. Madre de Dios, normal que su compañera estuviera tan afectada si quien la había dejado era semejante tía buena. Sí, que evidentemente lo que más influía era que llevaban tantos años juntas y todo eso. Pero reiterando, Tali tenía ojos y los estaba usando mucho ahora mismo porque vaya con la ex de Dalharil.

Con expresión confusa, Seren hizo ademán de hablar, pero algo la interrumpió. El sonido de fondo, el televisor, había dejado de emitir las voces de los actores y las risas enlatadas de la sitcom que estaba puesta. En su lugar, de repente había sonado una melodía que conocían por ser la de las noticias. Y una voz, más alta y clara que las de la serie, estaba sonando.

_“Nos encontramos en la Moncloa, donde el presidente, Pedro Sánchez, va a dar un comunicado de última hora sobre la situación del coronavirus.”_

Oh no, eso sonaba importante. Las tres se giraron hacía la fuente de ruido, siendo Taliran la única que podía ver el televisor desde donde estaba.

 _“Españoles…”_ empezó a hablar el presidente del gobierno. _“Ante la situación excepcional en la que nos encontramos, y teniendo en cuenta el efecto que está teniendo el coronavirus y la gravedad de las consecuencias de este en la población, no me queda más remedio que declarar, haciendo efectivo a partir de ahora mismo, el estado de alarma. Todo ciudadano debe permanecer en su casa a menos que sea por un motivo de imperiosa necesidad.”_

Se miraron entre ellas, el shock claro en sus caras. La incredulidad, el miedo, el no saber cómo iba a afectarles eso, todo junto. No podía ser. La cosa estaba mal, pero no pensaban que tanto. ¿Hasta cuándo iban a tener que quedarse? Y lo más importante… Las dos miraron a Seren. ¿Qué iban a hacer con ella?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues bueno, espero que mínimo os hayáis reído un poco. No sé si seguirlo, ya veré, depende de si la gente quiere que lo siga y de si me da la vida.


	2. Día 14 por el mediodía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es por compensar un poco el angst del anterior cap

El piso había sido un caos durante las últimas tres horas. Dalharil no quería ver a su ex más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero ahora se encontraba en la situación de tener que quedársela en su casa hasta Dios sabe cuándo.

Habían cancelado los trenes, así como cualquier otro tipo de transporte público. Y sabía que lo más probable si intentaba llevarla ella con su coche es que la parase la policía. Aunque, la verdad, pagaría la multa gustosa con tal de no tener que verla.

Era muy incómodo. Si solo con las tres horas que llevaban allí ya estaba cómo estaba no quería saber lo que sería tener que convivir varios días así. Quince concretamente, o eso había dicho el presidente.

La verdad es que justo tras acabar el informativo las tres se habían quedado en un silencio sepulcral. Seren se había excusado diciendo que tenía que llamar a la estación para comprobar si aún podía volver con el tren, yendo al baño para tener un poco de privacidad.

En ese rato, Dalharil había cogido por banda a una Tali que parecía bastante confundida. “Oye, ni se te ocurra liarla con lo de mi ex.” En su voz había una pequeña amenaza escondida, pero sobre todo había tensión, nervios.

Su compañera de piso se había encogido de hombros, con expresión de quién sabe que está mintiendo. “No, no, que va.” Había respondido.

Dalharil se fiaba más bien poco, pero en esos momentos aún creía que existía la posibilidad de que Seren pudiese volver. Todo cambió en el momento en el que esta salió del cuarto de baño, gesto sombrío en su cara, y les dijo las noticias.

Se tenía que quedar en la ciudad. Y puede que Dalharil no quisiera verla, pero tampoco iba a darle una patada y dejarla en la calle. Por Dios, quería que Seren estuviera bien. Lejos de ella, muy lejos, pero bien.

“Bueno,” había intentado romper la tensión Tali, “pues se ha quedado buena mañana.”

No, precisamente no había ayudado mucho. Seren se había quedado mirándola con cara de plantearse seriamente con qué tipo de persona estaba conviviendo ahora su exnovia. “Literalmente me acabo de quedar atrapada aquí. No se ha quedado buena mañana.”

A partir de ahí había sido todo un caos de llamadas, búsquedas en internet, enseñarse algún que otro meme que veían en Twitter. Pero básicamente intentar organizar sus vidas ahora que iban a tener que estar en casa. Y ya eran las tres de la tarde y aun ni habían comido.

Taliran levantó la vista del correo que acababa de enviar a su puesto de trabajo. A su izquierda, en el otro sofá, tenía a Dalharil. Estaba escribiendo algo en su portatil con cara de concentración. ¿Un email al trabajo también? ¿Un tweet diciendo lo enfadada que estaba de tener que estar con su ex en la cuarentena? ¿Un diario secreto que tenía en el portátil? A saber.

A su derecha podía ver a Seren, sentada en uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina. Estaba con una cara de concentración similar, cara al movil. ¿Quejándose a alguna amiga? ¿Buscando información? ¿También quejándose en Twitter o escribiendo al trabajo? ¿Buscando cómo volver a casa?

Era un poco violento, estaban cada una en una punta del piso, pero como era de concepto abierto podían verse a menos que se metiesen en las habitaciones. Pero el que no estuviesen hablando de nada hacía que tampoco hablasen de comer, y la tripa de Tali empezaba a hacer ruidos, tenía hambre.

“Bueno,” anunció levantándose y haciendo que ambas se girasen, “voy a preparar la comida. Espero que os gusten los macarrones con queso.” Se levantó y fue sin más hacia el área de la cocina, dónde estaba Seren.

\-----

 **Dal pero en candado** @hija_de_un_capullo

Uuuuuugh. Putisima mierda la cuarentena esta joder

14:23 14 de marzo 2020

**Dal pero en candado** @hija_de_un_capullo

Que justo hoy venia Seren a por un par de cosas que se habia dejado y ahora tiene que quedarse aqui. Que cojones hago?

14:25 14 de marzo 2020

**Dal pero en candado** @hija_de_un_capullo

Esto no es justo joder

14:26 14 de marzo 2020

**Adivina adivinanza** @youwishyouwereme

_En respuesta a @hija_de_un_capullo_

Uf Dal… que putada. Intenta tomartelo con calma sis

14:32 14 de marzo 2020

**Dal pero en candado** @hija_de_un_capullo

_En respuesta a @youwishyouwereme_

NO ME CONTESTES POR AQUI RIDDLE QUE SEREN TE SIGUE EN LA CANDADO ADFKAÑFJ Y AUNQUE NO VE MI TWEET PUEDE SABER DE QUE ES VIENDO EL TUYO

14:33 14 de marzo 2020

**Adivina adivinanza** @youwishyouwereme

_En respuesta a @hija_de_un_capullo_

Ups ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

14:35 14 de marzo 2020

**Dal pero en candado** @hija_de_un_capullo

Es que no podía el jodido pedrito esperar un dia mas? O esta tarde? No. Tenia que ser hoy y a esta hora. Me cago en españa

14:52 14 de marzo 2020

**Dal pero en candado** @hija_de_un_capullo

Bueno al menos Tali va a hacer la comida. Macarrones con queso otra vez… empiezo a sospechar que tiene una adiccion rara al queso

14:58 14 de marzo 2020

\-----

[14/03 12:36] Seren: VISTRA

[14/03 12:36] Seren: JODER VISTRA

[14/03 12:36] Seren: ESCUCHAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE

[14/03 12:37] Seren: QUE SE QUE ESTAN PASANDO COSAS Y NO ETARAS MIRANDO EL MOVIL PERO COÑO

[14/03 12:37] Seren: QUE SABES DONDE ME HA PILLADO ESTA PUTA MIERDA?

[14/03 12:37] Seren: EN CASA DE MI EX

[14/03 12:37] Seren: ME CAGO EN TODO VISTRA

[14/03 12:37] Seren: QUE ME HAN CANCELADO EL TREN

[14/03 12:38] Seren: ME TENGO QUE QUEDAR AQUI

[14/03 12:41] Vistra: Joder, que putada.

\-----

“Y bien…” Empezó a hablar Tali mientras sacaba la pasta, el queso y demás cosa que le hacían falta para cocinar. “¿Te afecta mucho? ¿De qué trabajas? ¿O estudias?”

Podía sentir los ojos de Dalharil clavados en su nuca. Incluso prácticamente podía imaginar su voz diciéndole que le había dicho que no la liase. Pero en principio no la estaba liando, solo estaba abriendo conversación para no cocinar en silencio.

La de pelo azul levantó la vista del móvil, un tanto extrañada. “¿Me preguntas a mí?”

Taliran rodó los ojos, girándose para mirarla un momento. “No, a mi compañera de piso. Que, aunque llevamos un mes viviendo juntas, sigo sin saber nada de ella y empiezo a plantearme si trabaja para una especie de organización secreta. Igual hasta es una asesina y no lo sé.” El sarcasmo era más que evidente en su voz.

Lejos de tomárselo como una burla, Seren se rio, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su exnovia. “La verdad es que no me extrañaría.”

Tali soltó una pequeña risa ante esa contestación, no se lo esperaba. “¿Verdad? Si un día llegase a casa y me la encontrase escondiendo un cadáver no me extrañaría.”

\-----

 **Dal pero en candado** @hija_de_un_capullo

TALIRAN QUE COJONES

15:02 14 de marzo 2020

**Dal pero en candado** @hija_de_un_capullo

QUE ESTAN BROMEANDO LAS DOS!!!!!! SOBRE MI ADEMAS!!!!!!!!

15:03 14 de marzo 2020

**Dal pero en candado** @hija_de_un_capullo

Ni puta gracia

15:03 14 de marzo 2020

**Dal pero en candado** @hija_de_un_capullo

Dejad de hablaaaaaaaaaaar ugh

15:11 14 de marzo 2020

**Adivina adivinanza** @youwishyouwereme

_En respuesta a @hija_de_un_capullo_

F

15:13 14 de marzo 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He peaked al escribir a Dalharil poniendo un tweet cagandose en España.  
> El próximo probablemente sí sea angst porque será cuando estén comiendo y no sé yo cómo irá la cosa, si se pondrán a discutir muy fuerte o como...  
> Los @ de Dalharil y Riddle me ha hecho mucha gracia pensarlos y algunas otras alternativas que pensé eran:  
> Dalharil: @paguapayo, @hijapredilecta, @stabbygurl  
> Riddle: @betterthanyou, @prettyboiii, @tomomalasdecisiones  
> Los dos son cuentas candado, btw, las normales tienen otros nombres


	3. Día 14 por la tarde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final he compensado con un poco de humor.

La tensión se podía cortar en el ambiente. Estaban las tres sentadas alrededor de la mesa, en completo silencio. Poco a poco iban desapareciendo los macarrones de sus platos. Mira que las tres, sobre todo Dalharil, habían tenido comidas tensas en su vida, pero como esa ninguna.

Se estaban ignorando, pero mucho. Y era muy incómodo de ver desde un punto de vista externo como era el de Tali. Al principio había sido graciosa la idea de pinchar un poco a su compañera hablando con la ex, pero ahora empezaba a no gustarle la situación en la que estaban.

Pero no es que no le gustase a ella, es que estaban las tres igual. No sabían cuánto iba a durar esta cuarentena, por lo pronto eran quince días. Pero era bastante posible que se alargase más. Y eso era difícil de digerir.

De vez en cuando, entre bocados de pasta, Dalharil dirigía su mirada a Seren. Le parecía irónico, una jugarreta del destino burlándose de ella. Con la de veces que había deseado que volviera y ahora estaban encerradas juntas. Pero ahora no quería verla ni en pintura.

No era justo. No lo era y no le hacía nada de gracia pararse a pensar en cuántos días iba a estar ahí. Cuántas mañanas iba a verla otra vez en la cocina, como hacía apenas dos meses. Cuántos días la oiría cantar en la ducha, porque en ese piso las paredes parecían ser de papel. Cuántos dolorosos recordatorios tendría que soportar de que aquella ya no era su vida y que cuando acabase la cuarentena iba a volver a su rutina, que consistía en no verla.

Por su parte, Seren tampoco podía evitar que de vez en cuando su mirada se desviase a la que había sido su pareja hasta hacía menos de dos meses. Sabía que le había hecho daño yéndose así, tan de repente, sin darle un ultimátum antes. Pero es que no aguantaba ya esa situación y sabía que, aunque se lo hubiese dado, ella hubiera seguido igual.

Eso no quitaba que tuviera esa sensación en el pecho, esos remordimientos, esa culpa. Porque la quería. La quería y probablemente la siguiese queriendo ahora mismo, era algo que no quería pararse a pensar mucho. Pero por mucho amor que sintiese también estaba eso. Y no estaba dispuesta a tener que seguir soportándolo; menos aún, cuando la otra había mostrado más bien poco interés en cambiar la situación.

Había extremos a los que llegaba una persona y, por mucho que fuese el amor, no le daba para seguir. Le deseaba lo mejor, de verdad. Ojalá en un futuro se diese cuenta ella sola de que eso no era sano. Y ojalá se hubiese dado cuenta cuando estaban juntas. Pero Seren no aguantaba más, necesitaba salir de ese ambiente. Ya había intentado por activa y por pasiva ayudarla, pero no quería dejarse ayudar.

Después de la comida más incómoda del mundo, Seren se ofreció a recoger los platos.

“No.” Contestó Dalharil levantándose y cogiendo el suyo. “Técnicamente eres una invitada, los recojo yo.”

La de cabellos azules frunció un poco el ceño, si la cosa estaba tensa esa frase había sido echarle leña al fuego. “Dal, vivía aquí. Sé de sobra dónde están las cosas y puedo recoger la mesa.”

Oír ese apodo de sus labios le provocó una sensación muy parecida a un bofetón. No. No se sentía bien oírlo viniendo de ella después de lo que había pasado.

“¡No me llames así!”

Incluso Taliran, que se había sentado en el sofá y estaba encendiendo la Nintendo Switch, se giró. Eso había sido, como poco, inesperado. El tono con el que lo había dicho Dalharil denotaba la presión que llevaba horas aguantando, las ganas de gritar, las ganas de irse dando un portazo… Pero no acababa ahí.

“Esta ya no es tu casa.” Se notaba la rabia contenida en su voz, el enfado, puede que incluso la tristeza. “Así que no hagas como si lo fuera, porque no lo es. Vete al sofá, que ya me encargo yo.”

Seren parecía a punto de contestar, pero la mirada de Dalharil se calvaba en ella como dagas, callando cualquier cosa que fuese a decir. Finalmente, solo suspiró. Un suspiro pesado, cansado; un suspiro de resignación; un suspiro de ya haber tenido que vivir otras discusiones con la de pelo blanco y haber tirado la toalla. “Está bien.”

Moviéndose para dejarle sitio, Taliran dejó la consola de nuevo encima de la mesita de café y cogió el móvil. Aunque no fue necesario, Seren se sentó en la butaca, cruzándose de brazos y siguiendo con la mirada a su exnovia mientras esta recogía los platos. Su mirada era indescifrable. Parecía triste, pero a la vez determinada.

\-----

 **Taliran, por favor** @cheeseadict95

No se como llevareis esto de la cuarentena pero a mi me toca pasarla con mi compañera de piso y su ex asi que dudo que peor que yo 

16:21 14 de marzo 2020

**Taliran, por favor** @cheeseadict95

Acaban de discutir porque la ex queria recoger la mesa madre mia los bollodramas

16:22 14 de marzo 2020

**Taliran, por favor** @cheeseadict95

Ay dios que estan ahora cada una en una punta de la habitación evitando mirarse y yo estoy aqui en medio

La tension

16:27 14 de marzo 2020

\-----

[16:35] Dalharil: Uuuugh Riddle esto es terrible

[16:35] Dalharil: Le he gritado

[16:36] Dalharil: Joder es que soy imbecil

[16:37] Riddle: Lo siento mucho :(

[16:37] Riddle: Imagino que debe ser una putada

[16:38] Riddle: Animo hermanita

\-----

 **Chill de la vida** @mariconaazul

Ugh de verdad tener que pasar la cuarentena con Dalharil… creo que a alguien de ahi arriba le caigo mal

16:38 14 de marzo 2020

**Vistradone** @pequeñaperomatona

_En respuesta a @mariconaazul_

Ya te lo he dicho por WhatsApp, pero sabes que si necesitas hablar aquí estoy. Mucho ánimo.

16:42 14 de marzo 2020

\-----

 **Solete (según mis novias)** @estrellitaroja

_En respuesta a @cheeseadict95_

17:29 14 de marzo 2020

**Taliran, por favor** @cheeseadict95

JAÑLKFJLA 12K LIKES Y 8K RT PERO NO ME HAGAIS EL TWEET VIRAL CABRONES QUE COMO UNA DE LAS DOS LO VEA ESTO VA A SER PEOR

17:32 14 de marzo 2020

**Taliran, por favor** @cheeseadict95

LO VOY A BORRAR ME CAGO EN TODO

17:33 14 de marzo 2020

[los tweets previos ya no pueden recuperarse]

**Taliran, por favor** @cheeseadict95

Ea ahora solo lo sabe la gente de mi candado

17:36 14 de marzo 2020

\-----

 **Tengo una idea** @iamthatasshole

Pues eso que la ex de Dalharil esta aqui y es todo terrible 

Socorro

17:38 14 de marzo 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, ninguna se sigue en la candado. La cuenta de Tali de @cheeseadict95 es abierta y la de @iamthatasshole es candado. La de Sol es abierta.  
> Las de Seren y Vistra que salen aquí son las candado.  
> Iba a hacer que Lyrial fuese quien le dice lo de Sos mafiosa, pero tbh no la veo con Twitter. Como mucho Tali le hizo una cuenta, pero no la usa.


End file.
